Let's Take A Bath
by BreannaM13
Summary: Elizabeth comes home after a long day at work and wants to take a relaxing bath with her husband


**AN: This is my first Madam Secretary story. I hope you love it! Please like and review to let me know what you think. xox**

Elizabeth walked into her bedroom after a terribly long day to find her husband sat up on the bed deep into one of his books.

"Hi Babe." she smiled and she took off her coat and draped it on the chair.

"Welcome home," Henry said taking off his glasses and walking to meet her halfway.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, It was an extremely long day,"- Henry kissed her lips mid-sentence-, " I just wanna take a bath. Will you take one with me?"

Henry smiled taking hold of her hand, "Of course baby." He pulled her towards the bathroom and turned on the bath and added her favorite essential oils to the water. He knew exactly what she needed after a long day. She loved a hot bath with bubbles, her favorite oils, and a nice massage. Massages were sort of their thing. Henry can work wonders with his hands in more ways than one, but the deep tissue massages he gave were a godsend.

He walked behind her and unzipped the back of her dress slowly, letting his fingers graze her skin gently. He slipped it off her shoulders he leaned down and kissed her neck while he unclasped her bra. Once it fell to the floor, she wrapped her arms back around his head pushing his lips harder her neck earning a soft moan from her lips.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered in her ear. He saw her lips curl into a smile and watched her eyes close as his hands roamed her torso. When he reached the top of her panties she opened her eyes and met his as he pulled them down her waist.

"I think you are way too overdressed professor." She said them biting her lip. She turned to face him and pulled up his T-shirt over his head.

"I will never stop loving you."

Elizabeth pulled him towards her with force and their lips collided. Henry let out a deep growl and just the sound made her weak in the knees. She reached between them pulled down his pajamas and boxers, only pulling apart briefly to let him step out. He leaned back in and kissed her quickly then broke away.

"We can finish this later, let's get in."

Henry grabbed her hand and helped her climb into the warm water and then he carefully got in behind her. She leaned back and just enjoyed being held in his embrace.

"Do you want to talk about your day?" Henry whispered.

"I can't."

There were a few second pauses and she spoke up again, "do I really need this job?"

"When we agreed on you taking this job you asked me the same question, and what was your answer?"

"I want a job where people know what kind of changes we are making in the world." She recited.

"That's right. Look at all the change you are making. You are making this world a better and safer place for our kids and grandchildren someday." Elizabeth laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Imagine us, grandparents! Stevie and Arthur better not make that happen anytime soon." She joked with a bit of seriousness.

"Oh god! Stevie is not ready for that. I don't think I'm ready for that!."

"Well, I'm definitely not ready for that."

Elizabeth looked up and smiled at him, "since I can't talk about my day, how was yours?"

"It was good. My students seem to be interested in what I'm talking about."

"That's great to hear babe! Do you like working there? I feel like we always talk about my job and I never get to know how you feel about yours."

"I like it. It's not as interesting as Georgetown because it's more serious, but I like it."

"What do you miss most about Georgetown?"

"How relaxed and laid back the students are. They are more interactive in class."

"I bet. They aren't all bound to military rules."

"Don't get me wrong, it's nice because they always pay attention, but it's very dry I guess you could say."

"You can go back if you want. To Georgetown, I mean."

"No, I think I'll stick it out here. We have what, 15 more years until retirement?"

"Oh god don't remind me!" She groaned throwing her head back onto his chest.

They sat in silence for a little while and then she turned around and slip up on his lap.

"Do you want to know what my favorite thing is at the end of the day?" She asked playing with the hair on his the back of his head.

"What's that?"

"You. Knowing that I get to be in your arms every night, somehow makes this all worth it."

Elizabeth leaned down and kissed his neck. "Lizzie."

"You know I love it when you call me that."

"You know I love it when you do that."

They teased each other for a few minutes then they both decided that they would finish this out of the tub.

Henry climbed out to dry off and Elizabeth's eyes didn't leave his body. This man she has loved for so many years was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

He offered his hand to help her out and he then handed her a towel off the rack. She smiled and then pulled the towel off of his waist.

"Hey!"

"You don't need it." She winked and dried off, "besides, it wasn't really hiding anything anyway."

Henry grabbed the towel from her hand and threw it towards the hamper blindly. He picked her up earning a squeal and set her on the counter.

"When was the last time we had sex on the counter?" He asked as he slid between her legs.

"Right now."

That was all he needed to hear. He dropped to his knees in front of her and placed a kiss on the inside of both of her legs.

"Mmm." She moaned. She leaned back and moved her bottom closer to the edge. Legs straddled his head and she felt his lips collide with her center.

Biting her lip she stifled the moan and ran a hand into his hair. The feeling of his mouth was one of her favorite feelings to experience. It never got old and he was always amazing.

Henry wrapped his arms around her thighs and slipped his tongue inside her. He could feel how hard he was and the throbbing sensation between his legs was becoming increasingly stronger.

"Henry,"

He didn't respond he knew what she was trying to say. She was about to let go. He slipped 2 fingers inside of her not giving her time to adjust and she went overboard. Her legs locked together around his head and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Moaning his name but not loud enough to have the whole house hear.

After she finally calmed down Henry stood up and grinned licking his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now it's my turn."

Henry gently slid himself into her moaning at the contact. He thrust his hips setting a gentle pace and began massaging her breasts. Elizabeth grabbed his head and moaned into his mouth.

They were broken apart by a knock on the door.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" She asked trying to keep composure.

"Can I talk to you and dad for a minute?" He youngest daughter asked.

She looked at Henry and answered, "Yeah we will be out in a minute."

"Okay."

"Either you hurry up or we hope that this doesn't take long and we can finish when she's done talking." She whispered.

Henry pulled out at helped her off the counter. "This better be quick."

Elizabeth leaned in and kissed him and then grabbed their robes off the hook. They opened the door and Henry stayed behind his wife trying to hide his obvious arousal.

Allison was sitting on a bench at the end of the bed while both adults leaned against the wall.

"What's going on Noodle?" Henry asked wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"I have been thinking about college a lot lately and I just don't know if I want to do this for the rest of my life." She confessed.

"Ali, you love fashion. It's always going to be around and constantly changing right? There's always going to be new trends and styles. I think you are just nervous because this is a big change and a lot of responsibilities. I can tell you, your dad and I were scared out of our minds but look at where we are now. We are both doing something we love to do."

"Your mother's right, It's not going to be easy but it's going to be worth it in the long run. Look at us, We got each other and this life all because we went to college for something we love." Henry pulled Elizabeth back into her and leaned into her neck kissing her quickly. She could feel him into her back and she didn't dare move out of the way.

"You're right! I think it's just my nerves. Thank you both!" Their daughter said jumping up and giving them a big hug.

"You're welcome Noodle. Now go get some sleep, It's late."

"Goodnight." She answered walked out the door.

Henry pulled away and shut the door locking it behind him. "You're all mine now."

They both threw off their robes and climbed into bed finishing what they started in the bathroom.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! I'm so happy to get back into writing things I can actually post. Leave me a comment a let me know what you think! xox**


End file.
